I'll Stand By You
by Fayrin
Summary: Aomine and Kise are now together, as a couple. Aomine decides to enter the world of modeling so he can spend more time with his beloved. Then everything will get complicated when they will have to make a important decision that will put their love in test. How will everything work out? One-shot, Aokise. Explained by Aomine's PoV


_**Author's Note:** _This is my second Aokise fanfic! (gotta love this pairing). So in the first one I focused on how they fell in love with each other, now I focused in all the drama of a relationship (no, this is not a sequel). And since the last one was in Kise's PoV this time it's Aomine's! So... Enjoy your reading, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is not mine.

* * *

**I'll Stand By You**

He is here, asleep in my arms. I can feel his soft breathe, his warmth. It already made a month that we are together, as a couple. I can't explain it, but being here with him, makes me feel alive, happy. It was a cold night; the winter breeze was softly waving his hair. This golden hair of his, one of the thousand things I like about him. For some reason I couldn't sleep, maybe I just don't want to miss his expression while he is asleep. It's so peaceful and beautiful. He then woke up and lifted his face a little; his eyes meet mine as he said:

"Aominecchi… Are you having problems to sleep?"

"No, it's alright… Just sleep."

I told him while I gently got his head to rest in my chest again. I then hugged him even more tightly. I wish we could spend more time like this. I was falling asleep while gazing into his face. I dreamed, not a dream, but a memory:

_We were spending the day together, as usual. Today we went to a theme park and after going in all attractions we are now in the ferris wheel. Make some time this idiot has entered my life by now. I don't know why, but he makes my heart beat fast. His smile makes me smile. I talked with Satsuki about this. She said it was love… And as usual she's right. I decided to tell him. I was lost in these thoughts when his voice broke the silence:_

"_What's the problem Aominecchi? Are you not having fun?" _

_I think I was with a serious expression, but just by looking to him I could open a smile and then I answered:_

"_Of course I'm! It's just that. You know… I… Want to tell you something."_

"_I had to tell you something too…"_

"_Let me say first, it's just a few words."_

_It's not like me to be hesitant, but I'm nervous. The ferris wheel was almost in the top when I finally took the courage to say:_

"_I love you."_

The next morning I woke up with him kissing my cheek. I could get used to it. He stepped back, smiled and said:

"Good morning Aominecchi. Have you slept well?"

I just smiled as I told him:

"Better impossible, you were here with me, remember? Damn… You're making me be sweet again…"

I was not used to use and hear sweet words. He laughed slightly as he finished dressing up. My parents were traveling so it's just me and he for a week. He was combing his hair when he told me:

"You know, if you don't get ready soon, we're going to be late for school."

I then looked to the clock, it was almost 8am then I sighed as I said:

"We really have to go? I'm so sleepy."

I said as I went to sleep again, him then come and took off the sheets as he spoke:

"Come on Aominecchi! We have a reunion in the basketball club and after we have a photo session, you forgot?"

That's right… Now I'm a model too, just like Kise. It was a way to spend more time with him. His boss needed another model and now we are working together there. It means a lot to him and to me too, so I sat in the bed as I said:

"I got it, okay? I just need a quick shower. I will be ready in a minute."

"Alright, I will buy something for breakfast then."

He said it and then he left. I stretched and went to prepare myself. The warm water of the shower was gently pouring on my face while I remembered that day:

"_What? Me? A model?"_

_I was in shock with his question, I thought he was joking but then he replied with a serious expression:_

"_Why not, Aominecchi? You're tall, handsome, with a great physical and stuff…"_

_I had to admit that I was flattered. Kise, the most beautiful guy I knew was praising my beauty._

"_You really think this of me…?"_

"_Yeah… You should at least give it a try…" He said in a shy way, what was really cute…_

The water was starting to get warmer, what made me come back to myself. I turned off the shower; dried off and started to dress myself up, while Kise entered in the room. He blushed and turned back while I finished, his innocence is another thing that I like on him. I approached him and said:

"You can look if you want, you know?"

"W-what are you saying? We're not in this stage yet, Aominecchi!" He replied really nervous. I hugged him from the back and whispered in his ear:

"Whenever you're ready just let me know."

He got all red while freed himself and spoke:

"A-anyway! I bought food so come down to eat, because we're late!"

After he ran off the room really embarrassed. We then ate quickly and began to walk our way to school. I like to hold his hand while we walk, but I could feel a lot of disapprove looks. I couldn't care less, but Kise was not used to it. He notices my worried look and say with a weak smile:

"It's alright Aominecchi. After all, you're here with me."

I only held his hand tighter as we continued to walk. At school we went our separate ways since our classes are not the same today. I was so tired that after the third class I went to the school roof to sleep until the time to go to the basketball club. But I think I overslept, since I woke with both Kise and Satsuki yelling at me:

"Aominecchi, you're late!"

"That's right Aomine-kun! Remember to keep your responsibilities. Akashi-kun is really mad."

So I got up and sighed while I was passing the hand on my hair and saying:

"Okay, okay… I got it. Let's go to the meeting."

We then began to walk towards the gym. When we came in I could feel the tense atmosphere as I walked to the center. After a long and boring lecture, we started the reunion. We've just won our first championship last week, I couldn't simple forget the way we feel, how happy we were, it was like it has been yesterday…

_The match is almost over and we are losing for a score. Everyone is desperately trying to win; the enemy team is giving their all to stop us. Tetsu then passed the ball to Kise who tried to pass the defense with no success, in a second I was there to support him, who managed to pass the ball to me, then in the last few seconds I scored making we win. A new and anonymous team had won this important championship, we were so happy. Kise then hugged me while smiling and said:_

"_We won Aominecchi! All thanks to you!" I hugged him back and if I could, I would never let it go…_

"Are you even listening Aomine?"

Akashi, our captain, said it in a cold way. But it was normal to him, he is always self centered and calm. I quickly replied since I didn't want to hear a whole new lecture:

"I am… I think." He sighed and then continued:

"Listen… You're our best player, so I need you to be more responsible, ok?"

"I understand."

"Good. Let's begin the practice." He finished and then the practice began. Nothing of special, but it was fun. After this everyone was getting ready to leave when Satsuki asked:

"So, you guys want to have ice cream?"

"Sorry, we have a photo session now and we are already late… See you guys tomorrow!"

Kise answered before I could say anything and grabbed my hand as we started to run. We rushed to get the metro in time and somehow we did it. We then sit and I asked him:

"Why the rush? We still had time enough to have ice cream with everyone…"

"I… I was jealous." He looked away as he said.

"What? Of who?" I asked as I got him to look at me.

"Momocchi of course… She is always with you, like today in the practice… And besides me, she was the only one that knew where you were when you didn't show up."

I smiled what made him ask a little mad "What's so funny?" I sighed, messed with his hair and replied:

"You being jealous, you silly! Look, I have to let it clear if it bothers you. Satsuki is my childhood friend; she has always been with me, she is special to me, but so are you, do you know why? Because I love you. And besides, she was the one that encouraged me to confess to you, so you should thank her someday." When I finished telling him this, I remembered the day I talked to her about my feelings…

"_What!? You think you're in love with Kise-kun?" Was what she said after listening to me, she didn't look all this surprised and then I replied:_

"_Yeah… But please don't shout it to the world… I'm really confused about my feelings…" She just took a cookie from the plate as she continued:_

"_Well… I can't say I'm surprised, since you're confused even when you have to choose something simple like the flavor of the ice cream… But let me say something, you really love him. Because he's the first to make you feel like this and I can say that he feels the same, so just go and confess already!"_

He stared me for a while, I could see relief in his eyes, and then he stated:

"You're right, next time I see her I will thank her… And I'm sorry for acting in a childish way… Can I hug you now?"

"Come here, you silly." I answered as I hugged him, and we stayed in the arms of each other for the rest of the route. The metro was almost empty so we didn't had to deal with a lot of people looking at us. It was almost night time when we got in the agency. We then went to the dressing-room to prepare ourselves. We were like praised all the time, I think they really appreciated having us here. Well, being a model is still a little awkward to me, but Kise presence turned this in something easy and fun. The photographer was happy when he said it was an amazing photo session, so I think everything is alright. After that we went to have dinner in a coffee shop that was nearby like we had planned before, since we don't know how to cook. We enjoyed the meal and then we went home. It was an exhausting day, so we really needed to rest. It didn't take long for us to fall asleep. When I woke the sun was weakly shining through the window and I realized that Kise was not here. Since its Saturday we don't have to worry about school, so why he woke so early? I was wondering it when I heard noises coming from down the stairs, so I went there to see what he was up to. When I got down I could notice it was coming from the kitchen, when I entered he was there, trying to make something. He noticed my presence so I asked:

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to make breakfast for us…" He answered in a shy way and it took me by surprise. It was such a simple thing, but for some reason I was really happy. After a short while I came back to myself and got some utensils and ingredients. Kise looked surprised so I said:

"If you don't mind I'm going to help you. Let's prepare this together."

"Okay Aominecchi!" He replied happily as we continued to prepare the food. We tried to do a traditional breakfast, but then only thing that worked out was the omelets and the juice. We then went to the table as we sit and said at the same time:

"Itadakimasu!" Then we ate it all, the food was far of being perfect, but somehow it was very good. After the meal we started to wash the dishes, Kise washed them and I dried them off. Then I sat in the couch, turned the TV on and asked him:

"So… What do you want to do today?" He sighed and replied:

"Did you forget? We're spending the day with everyone. Momocchi and Kurokocchi should arrive at any minute, so we better get ready."

I completely forgot about the meeting with everyone until Kise remembered me. We got ready and a few moments later the doorbell rang so we went to attend the door and there they were, Satsuki then raised a magazine in her hands and said:

"Morning Aomine-kun, Kise-kun! You both look great in this new magazine! I just had to let you know and there are posters and outdoors like everywhere."

"Seriously? That's amazing! I mean they told us it was going to be a big campaign, but I had no idea it was this big!" Kise said while hugging me. Satsuki then put the magazine in her bag, took the arm of Tetsu and said:

"Well, let's go! Everyone should be there already." After this we went to take the metro right to the mall and like Satsuki said, everyone was already there. We really hang out together a lot. When you're part of team it's important to have good relations with your fellows, but above all this, we were friends who enjoyed the company of each other. We then went to see the exhibition that was going on, and after we were having lunch just like it was planned. Then suddenly Kise's phone began to ring, he attends it and talks for a while before saying:

"Aominecchi we got to go, it was our boss."

"Why? Today was our day off wasn't it?" I asked a little confused.

"He said it was important, so it's not like we have a choice, let's go." He said as got up and made me do the same, then continued:

"Sorry everyone…Oh by the way, thank you Momocchi." She smiled; it was like she knew what it was about. No, of course she knew it has been always like this, she saw through people so easily. Already in the station, luckily we arrived just in time to get the metro. Then when we sat I got the chance to ask:

"So… Why are we going there exactly?" He quickly replied:

"I don't really know to say the true... He said it was good news." It was not a satisfactory answer, but since he doesn't know there's nothing to do about it and so I said:

"Well… We'll discover when we get there, right?" He just nodded and smiled. In the moment we arrived we walked right to our boss's office. He greeted us and said us to take a seat; he looked very happy and starts to talk:

"So… You're aware that this last campaign was a total success, right?" We nodded and then he continued:

"All of our clients want you both for their campaigns; you guys are a total success now. But that's not all." We looked to each other confused waiting him to explain and so he did:

"A friend of mine is the boss in an important north american agency and he wants you two working there." Kise looked happy but I was troubled so I said:

"Wait, explain it better."

"This is a lifetime chance. If you guys take it, you're going to be international models. And you both play basket really well too, right? Living in New York you will be able to play with the best players in the world and even enter in NBA! It will only depend on your talent. And after this championship we know who is the best young player in Japan, don't we Aomine-kun?" He finished and seems he was waiting an answer. Kise was staring me too, but I could feel he really wanted to say yes, but this is a very important decision so I said:

"I need some time to think." Kise looked disappointed, but what else could I say? Our boss just smiled and replied:

"Sure. Take your time, you can go home now." Soon he finished talking we got up and Kise said:

"Thank you sir. See ya." I just waved as we leaved. When we were outside, he kind of released his happiness:

"This is amazing Aominecchi! Make some time we wanted something like this isn't?" How could he be so sure about moving? He kept talking.

"Just like you wanted, you're going to play with skilled players! We're going to live in a amazing city, we already do, but there everything will be new! Oh yeah, you need to practice your English…" By now I was really irritated he just kept talking like it was already decided, like if my opinion didn't mean anything. I just said:

"Stop it! Okay?" His eyes were surprised, I continued:

"It's not like we are going for sure. Do you think it works like this? Someone says you can go to a far away city, where you don't know anything or anyone and you want me to just accept it? I have my parents, and Satsuki and everyone of the team!" He then replied:

"But we were going to be there together, I thought…" Without letting him finish I continued:

"Thought what? That I would just throw my life away and go with you?" Now that I finished talking I was feeling really bad, I was really, really rude. I shouldn't have talked this way. His head was down by now. He just said:

"You're right. Sorry for it." Then he turned around and was walking away. I held his hand as I said:

"Wait! Where are you going?" He released himself as he answered:

"I'm going home." Then he began to run. I could see that he was in verge of tears. This was not what I wanted to say, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, but somehow this was all I managed to say. It began to rain as I start to walk my way to home. I was feeling an unbearable regret, I just wanted to turn around and go after him, but maybe I'm the last person he wants to see now. When I arrived home I didn't even give me the trouble to change the wet clothes or to turn the lights on or to eat anything, I just reached my phone and send a text to Satsuki, something like "I need to talk to you, please come here tomorrow morning." Then I lay down on the couch. I can't remember the last time I felt this bad with myself. I had hurt his feelings for sure. That was the only thing I could think before finally falling asleep. The next morning I woke with a shelter on me and noises coming from the kitchen again. I rushed there in the hope of being Kise, but it was Satsuki, Then I sat on the table was I said:

"Morning. Thanks for coming…" She then hand me a cup of coffee she just made and sat too, as she replied:

"Silly, you should know by now that of course I would come. So… Kise-kun isn't here, you were sleeping in the couch and I can tell by the way you're acting that you're not okay. You didn't even change the clothes you're using yesterday… What happened after you two went away?"

Since I know I can trust her, without a doubt, I told her that we can go live in NY, that he really wants it, the awful way I treated him. That was our first fight since ever. When I finished speaking she drank a little of the coffee, sighed and then said:

"Look, I think that you're scared." I faced her, it was true… I'm scared, but…

"I know that it's not easy to make such a big change in our lives so suddenly, but look the facts. You are a great basketball player, the best that I know. You always wanted stronger opponents and now you will be in the right place, with the best ones. And more importantly, Kise will be there with you. Yeah, you two are together by just one month, but you and I know that you loved him since the start. I never saw anyone that made you happy as him." I just realized it, Satsuki is always translating what I'm feeling and even I can't understand. Then I replied:

"You're right… But now I don't think he wants to see me again…" She sighed, got up and then continued:

"You silly! Don't you know he loves you too?" I widely opened my eyes, how could I forget this? She then spoke once again:

"What are you waiting for? I suggest you to eat something take a bath and go talk to him." Then I got up, hugged her and said:

"Thank you. I'm going to miss you." She hugged me back and answered:

"It's not like we're not going to see each other forever you know? And besides leave the farewells to the airport. Now go." Then I ate and prepared myself really quickly, I have to apologize and say that if it is with him, I will go anywhere. I just want to hug him right now. So I went running to his house, it was snowing by now. When I arrived at his house I stopped at the door to catch my breath or to take courage or maybe both… I was there staring the door when he opened it, we stared at each other for a moment and the silence was broke when he said:

"Aominecchi…" I hugged him really tight as I said:

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Those were the words I was saying again and again, then I stopped and the silence killed me, I thought he would not forgive me. I was about to let him go when I felt his arms around me, he was hugging me back. He rested his head on my chest and then said:

"You don't need to apologize… I'm the one who was wrong." I replied as soon as he finished

"No, well, maybe. But the way I treated you have no excuses." I then let the hug go but kept my hands on his shoulders as I continued to talk looking into his eyes:

"One more thing, I decided to go with you." He then looked at me and with a weak smile and replied:

"No Aominecchi… Look we don't need to go." Now it really surprised me and I think my expression made it clear and he kept talking:

"You see… I didn't sleep well tonight thinking about it and we don't need to go. We shouldn't go." I then asked:

"But why? Isn't this something you really want?" Then he began to explain:

"Of course I would love to live with you there, experience all these new things by your side, but… Now I see that our life here is great. We have our family, our friends and we don't need to leave, at least not now." I was relieved to say the true and then I smiled and hugged him again and I was about to speak when he continued:

"As long as I'm with you, by your side, I don't really care where we are… I love you." I was really happy by now. It's like she said, he really loves me. I don't know what I would do without him here with me… I just said:

"I really love you." We then looked to each other and after a moment we kissed. The snowfall was really strong by now; everything was being covered in a beautiful white. It was getting really cold when he took my hand and said while smiling:

"Come in Aominecchi, I will make some hot cocoa for us." I smiled too as I got in, when I came here I was afraid and anxious, but everything worked out somehow. The door closed behind us leaving the snow, the troubles and the insecurity outside. It was just him and me here, together… I couldn't ask for more.


End file.
